


Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band meets again after their holidays, but something is different. Things don't go as planned - at least for Mitch. For Avi, however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a Halloween 2015 special for the collection "Mavi Hug" on wattpad.  
> All characters belong to themselves, everything that happens in this story is fictional.
> 
> TW: Character death.

The first seconds after waking up were the worst. His body not quite movable yet, while his mind was trapped between the idealistic worlds of his dreams and the real one.  
And then the real world kicked in and with it came the excitement.  
Today was the day of the flight he had been looking forward to for the entire last week. Pentatonix were finally going on tour again!  
With that in mind, the weird state of mind was gone immediately as Mitch rolled out of his bed and began dressing himself.

“Morning, Scott!” Scott, who was sitting at the table and eating his cereal, looked up in surprise. Mitch smiled, and so did his roommate.  
“Why are you up so early?”, Scott mumbled, his mouth filled with food.  
“Are you kidding me? Today’s the flight! And we’ll finally see the others again! Don’t tell me you forgot..?”  
Scott chuckled. “Of course not. How could I, you’ve been talking about nothing else for the entire week!”  
Mitch slapped his arm.

They took a cab to the airport. Scott had problems holding back Mitch, who was as excited as a five-year-old about candy and was talking at almost the same speed and word rate.  
It was true, they had not seen the rest of the band for some time now. Everyone wanted to have a little free time before their new tour started, and while Mitch and Scott stayed home and just enjoyed their break, Avi and Esther visited their parents, Kirstie went on vacation with Jeremy and Kevin finally found more time to spend with his girlfriend. Those last few weeks were strange to both Mitch and Scott since they were so used to having everyone around.  
Scott shared Mitch’s excitement, but he didn’t let it show as much. One of them had to be the adult here. Also Mitch was adorable, so Scott didn’t mind watching him in his excitement.

Because of the traffic their cab arrived at the airport a little late, but only a couple of minutes. And maybe Esther wanted them to be there extra early anyway, so they would be on time when they were late. So in reality they hopefully were on time.  
It was obvious that Mitch tried to hold himself back and keep calm while he was walking into the airport just one step behind Scott. What a cute little five-year-old.

And there they were! Apparently Esther didn’t trick them into coming earlier since the whole band and team were standing there already, waiting for the two who were late. Oops.  
But it wasn’t their fault.  
And while Scott tried to explain that to Esther, Mitch couldn’t help it anymore, started running and almost fell into Kirstie’s Arms.  
A big round of tight hugging and “I missed you so much!”-s later Mitch noticed that someone was missing.  
“Esther? Where’s Avi?”  
Esther pointed in a vague direction and was gone again a second later, having some more things to organize, as always.  
Mitch decided to get out of the mass of people and slowly walked into the direction she had shown him. Avi had to be somewhere here, right? Why wasn’t he with the group? Where did he go?  
His question answered itself when he found himself standing in front of the restrooms, not far away from where the team was waiting. Oh. Of course.  
This was kind of embarrassing, and yet Mitch couldn’t help but grin while slowly walking back to the team.  
His smile lasted exactly three seconds. Then he saw Avi, standing there, casually talking to Esther as if he was never gone.

Was this some kind of bad joke? How could Avi be here when he had been in the restroom just a minute ago? Mitch totally would have seen him if he had been in the crowd before, and there was no way Avi could have passed him on his way back without Mitch noticing. And Esther wouldn’t lie to him, not even as a joke, that’s for sure.  
But before Mitch could start to overthink the situation, his excitement to finally see Avi again overbalanced and he couldn’t help but grin as wide as possible.  
By now, Avi had seen him and was quickly coming over to pull him in a big hug. “There you are, Mitchie!”, he heard the familiar low voice call through the crowd, his smile obvious through his words.

And there he was, pulling Mitch into the tightest hug he had gotten today. Was he… taller than last time? It seemed to Mitch as if Avi had gained about two to three inches in height, even though that should be impossible.  
Also Mitch couldn’t help but notice the muscles Avi had gotten. He couldn’t only feel them through his shirt as they hugged, but they were visible when he simply looked at the bass. Mitch didn’t know how much muscle mass one person could gain within a couple of weeks, but he was almost sure that it wasn’t this much.  
But Mitch didn’t want to think about it right now. Partly because it looked everything but bad.

“I missed you, Avi...” was all he could get out before all the air got pressed out of his lungs. Typical Avi, always hugging tight enough to suffocate the other person.  
“Avi, you’re killing me!” – “Oh, am I?” Avi chuckled and loosened the embrace, but didn’t let Mitch go, already hugging him longer than normally, with no visible intention to stop.  
This was weird.  
He heard Avi whisper “Don’t freak out” into his ear. What? Why would he-

Oh.

Suddenly Avis lips were on Mitch’s neck, first leaving small butterfly kisses, then, when he was sure Mitch really wasn’t going to freak out, he started to suck on the sensitive skin, soon bringing in teeth and tongue, probably leaving a hickey.  
Now that was uncalled for.  
All Mitch could think about was how weird it was. And how sudden it happened.  
And how happy he was that they were standing a bit apart from the group.

As far as Mitch knew, Avi was as straight as they come. Or had been? Anyway, he didn’t seem to have any kind of non-platonic interest in Mitch when they parted ways a few weeks ago. And Mitch usually was very good at noticing things like that.  
But whatever was going on right now, Mitch would not do a single thing against it. He wasn’t in love with Avi, he didn’t even have a crush on him, in fact there was nothing but platonic feelings between them (at least from his side), but when a good-looking guy like Avi randomly decided to start making out with him, he sure wouldn’t make him stop.  
But he could at least try to clarify what was going on.

“Avi? What exactly are you doing?” Mitch really tried to make it sound nothing but interested, especially not rejecting.  
Avi just hummed a very low note. It made something in Mitch’s chest vibrate and his knees kind of weak. Subconsciously (or not) he pulled Avi closer.  
“Tell me, I want to know.”  
Avi grumbled, but eventually decided to let go of Mitch’s neck for two seconds. Oh yes, that would become a very nice hickey.  
“I’m searching… for the right spot” Before Mitch could even think of an answer, Avi had already attached himself to his neck again.  
Searching for the right spot? What spot exactly? And why on his neck?

Out of nowhere Avi moaned. “God, Mitch, you smell so good”

Then he bit into Mitch’s neck.

It was not a painful bite, rather one that made Mitch a little uncomfortable because it was a little bit too hard.  
He breathed in sharply as he bit his lower lip.  
“Shit.”  
A quiet, but questioning sound from Avi.  
“I bit my lip and now it’s bleeding…”  
That comment seemed to do something to Avi. His head bounced up as fast as possible, and Mitch could swear that his pupils got bigger when he stared at Mitch’s lip.  
Without any hesitation Avi took a deep breath, pulled them closer and pressed his lips onto Mitch’s.

This should’ve been the moment to stop Avi and clarify what was going on. Or why no one seemed to see them. Or did they just not care? Was this a joke? A prank?  
Mitch probably should’ve tried to answer these questions, but his mind was… distracted.  
Avi was a good kisser. Like, really good. Actually, he might as well be a kissing god. Or a demon, that was debatable.

Something was happening to Mitch.

When Avi pulled out of the kiss, he smiled.  
Mitch was out of breath.

He could swear that there was something going on with Avi’s eyes. The pupils were so big that they almost covered the entire iris. And the tiny bit of green that was still visible was dark. Very dark.  
That could not be normal.  
Avi stole another quick kiss and grinned even wider.

Wait a moment.

Wait.  
A.  
Moment.

What the hell was going on with Avi’s teeth?!

Mitch felt like he was about to cry.  
So this was a prank, all of it? Nothing of this was real?  
Mental reminder to congratulate Avi on his acting (and kissing) skills once Mitch would stop being mad at him.

“Vampire teeth? Really, Kaplan? Really? Do you think I’m stupid?!”  
Avi looked shocked for half of a second, but got himself together very quickly.  
“I didn’t know that this little bit would be enough for them to get out. Sorry.”  
“What are you even talking about?!” Mitch was slowly getting angry.  
“I’m talking about my teeth. You bit your lip and it started bleeding, and I did not know that that was enough for my teeth to come out. My apologies.” Avi grinned. He started to look… well, arrogant might have been the best word to describe it, even though there was something else in his look too. Mitch just couldn’t put his finger on it.  
“God, Avi, do you really think I believe you? I’m not fucking stupid! Vampires don’t exist, just as dragons!”  
Avi sighed.  
“Mitch, I did not want to do it this way. I really didn’t. But here’s the thing: I am, in fact, a vampire.”  
Mitch laughed. “Avi, you know what? The worst part about this is not you kissing me as a joke, it’s you obviously lying to me right now!”

That was enough.

Avi was not one to get mad very fast, partly because of the things that had happened in the past when he got angry, and partly because he liked his peace.  
But this was enough.  
He felt himself getting a little angry, which he tried to suppress, more or less successfully.

“I’m gonna show you.”  
“You what? Show me that these plastic teeth can’t possibly hurt my skin? Some great “mind control” stuff? The flying? Avi, please, for the love of god, just stop being fucking childish for once and stop this!”  
Avi sighed.  
“If you want to see that, sure.”, he said, his voice more serious than ever. “You better believe me. I can’t guarantee for your safety once you get me started.”  
“As if you could hurt me!” Both Mitch and Avi knew that Mitch was bluffing. Avi definitely could hurt him.

“Is your lip still bleeding?”  
“…Yeah. Why?”  
Without giving an answer Avi pulled Mitch closer and started kissing him again.  
Mitch tried to push him away, his hands on Avi’s chest as he tried to press their bodies apart from each other.  
And failed terribly.  
He didn’t even move half an inch, Avi’s grip was just too tight. On the other side, now Mitch had his hands on Avi’s chest.  
And holy crap, that guy had muscles.  
Beautifully shaped, perfect size, hard and strong. And most of all, impossible to gain within a couple of weeks.  
Also Avi’s chest was kind of cold.

Mitch could feel Avi sucking the blood out of his lower lip. This act must be really important for him, or else he would’ve stopped at least before making Mitch lose blood, wouldn’t he?  
After what felt like ten minutes, but probably was only around two, Avi pulled away.  
And Mitch nearly fainted.

Not only were the fangs even more visible (and probably bigger) now, but also Avi’s eyes were deep red.

Mitch opened his mouth, then closed it. For a second, he was speechless, but that didn’t last too long.

“Kaplan! What kind of shitty effect is this supposed to be? I might not know how you did that, but I know it’s just to fuck with me! Stop it now!”  
Avi smiled widely, showing off a pair of pretty impressive fangs.  
“Mitch, I don’t care if you believe it or not. It’s real.” He leaned in and whispered into Mitch’s ear. “If I were you, I would be careful. Very careful. I have been planning to do this for years, and if you anger me, I will do it right here and right now. In front of everyone.”  
A shiver rolled down Mitch’s spine. He sounded so intimidating, it was crazy. Avi was a nice human being, there was no way he was going to hurt Mitch. He was 100% sure.  
“And what exactly are you going to do?”  
Avi smiled and stayed quiet.  
Mitch decided he had enough.

“Avi, I really don’t know what this is supposed to be, but it sucks. If it’s a prank, this is officially the worst one I’ve ever witnessed, and if you just want to fuck with me, bravo, you officially pissed me off. I’m going back to the others, don’t even try and talk to me.”  
The smile faded.  
“Oh Mitch, didn’t you notice? You’re not going to go back. Never.”

What?

“Why the fuck would I not go back? I’m a free human being, I can do as I choose, and our talk is now officially over. Good day.”  
Mitch turned around and started walking.  
At least until Avi suddenly stepped in his way.

Wait.

“How the hell did you get here so fast?!”, Mitch exclaimed, taken by surprise.  
“I told you I’m a vampire. I’m not fucking lying, Mitch!”  
Mitch jumped a little when Avi raised his voice. The bass really was intimidating. Mitch still didn’t buy it though. It was impossible. It could not be.

“Still not believing me, huh?”  
Without awaiting an answer, Avi sighed.  
“I don’t even know why I’m telling you all of this. It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s not like you can tell anyone once I’m done with you.”

Mitch knew what would follow now. He had seen enough movies, for heaven’s sake!  
He swore to god, if Avi planned on using fake blood while fake biting him, he’d ignore him for an entire week.  
Let’s see if he could play a little with the bass. If Avi played with him, Mitch did so too.

“Avi, are you gay? If not why did you kiss me then?”  
It seemed to work, Avi got out of concept for a second. Mitch used the same second to turn around and run, away from his band mate.  
Three, four, five steps, then he blindly ran into Avi’s chest.  
How even-

“I’m pan, thanks for asking. You just get bored sometimes when you’ve been on this planet for 600 years.”

This was insane.  
Mitch ran off into another direction, only to be stopped by a suddenly appearing Avi Kaplan.

“Didn’t know vampires could teleport themselves”, he mumbled to himself.  
Bam, Avi’s chest in front of him.  
“We can’t. We just run really fast.”

The game was on for only a few minutes. Mitch ran away, only to be stopped by Avi only seconds later, causing him to turn around and run again.  
Mitch was exhausted very quickly.  
By now he’d given up the hope that a team or band member would help him. They all didn’t even seem to notice him and the situation he was in, and he was pretty sure that was Avi’s fault.

All the evidence showed him that Avi didn’t lie. He really was a vampire. But Mitch’s head still didn’t want to accept it, even if it kind of had to.  
And now he couldn’t run anymore.  
Shit.

When Avi stopped him the next time, Mitch didn’t start running again. He stared into his band mate’s red eyes, seeing the wide grin on his face.  
“Why are you doing this, Avi?”  
Avi chuckled.  
“Have you ever seen a cat catch a mouse? Sometimes they play with it for hours. It’s fun.” He shrugged. Mitch couldn’t believe what he just heard.  
Avi continued. “You can be happy that I’ve wanted this since the sing off. It’ll be shorter for you, I guess.”  
“Is this all you ever wanted? Is this the reason you joined Pentatonix? The reason for… everything?!”  
The vampire smiled coldly.  
“Yes.”  
Mitch just stared in disbelief.  
“So you’re saying that the last years were a giant lie? Only to gain access to my blood and eventually make me a vampire too?”  
Now Avi looked surprised for a second, but the smug look was back on his face quickly.  
“Oh, Mitchie. I’m not turning you into a vampire. I’m killing you.”

Oh.

That changed the situation.

“You fucking asshole!”  
Mitch felt tears starting to stream down his face. He didn’t doubt Avi’s words for a single second. The last years were a lie. He was a monster, and he was going to kill Mitch without hesitation.

“Can I say goodbye?”  
Avi laughed.  
“No. I’m not going to make you feel bad by saying they won’t even miss you cause they probably are, but you should think about it anyway.”  
They would definitely miss him. Or would they? They would. He knew.  
But now he had a tiny bit of doubt about it.

“What about Esther? Does she know you’re a monster?”  
“She’s one too. All of our family are. Haven’t you seen Twilight?! Vampire families are like the only thing they got right after all.”  
By now Mitch wasn’t even surprised. At least he tried to tell that to himself.

Out of nowhere Avi grabbed Mitch and pulled him into a kind-of-hug. It was actually more of an immobilizing move than anything else.  
Mitch looked into Avi’s face one last time.  
This was the man he had considered as one of his best friends over the last few years. Family even. He had admired him, his looks, his voice, his personality.  
But now he had red eyes, fangs and was about to kill the still crying Mitch.

One last try.

“Avi, don’t you have a heart?”  
The vampire smiled a cold, wide smile.  
“No.”

And then he bit into Mitch’s neck, the sensitive skin tearing apart like paper. The muscles contracted out of shock, but that didn’t stop anything.  
Blood started to flow out of the wound very quickly. Avi had hit the carotid artery with little to no effort.  
Mitch’s view began to blur and darken.

So this was it.

He closed his eyes, letting all of his muscles relax at once.

Avi held his body while the blood kept flowing. He could feel that there was a camera pointed in their direction right now.  
As soon as it was gone and Mitch was bled out, he let go of the dead body, letting it fall onto the ground in a weird position.  
Avi turned around, facing the crew, his face full of Mitch’s blood. He ignored the gasps and screams the team let out and caught Esther’s questioning stare.  
He simply nodded as an answer.

Both Avi and Esther were gone a second after, leaving the rest of the band, the team and a dead body in the waiting hall of an airport.


End file.
